disney_junior_random_episodesfandomcom-20200214-history
Honey For a Bunny (Transcript)
A transcript of Season 22, Honey For a Bunny. Transcript Bunga (Narrating): '''Honey For a Bunny. (Kion is doing some spring cleaning at Pride Rock.) '''Kion: '''Oh, I love spring cleaning, out with old and—where did I get this bendy thing? (after a short silence) Oh, well. (throws the boomerang look-alike stick) All done. (whistles to the entrance) Oof! '''Skully: '''Hiya, lion boy. Consider yourself surprisingly swooped by me. (chuckles) '''Kion: '''How lucky can I get? '''Skully: '''Ooh, tisk (x3), you oughta start cleaning more. '''Kion: '''I was. '''Skully: '''Oh, don’t worry. I’ll help. '''Kion: '''No, no, no, no, no! I can do it my— (Skully already drops some stuff) self. '''Skully: '''What are you going to do with all of this junk anyway? '''Kion: '''I’m taking them to the dump. '''Skully: '''Whoa! That’s a nice boomerang. You really gonna throw this out? (There is a silence between Kion and Skully.) '''Kion: '''Actually, I was going to give this to you. (pushes Skully out of the entrance) Nice of you to stop by Skully, bye-bye! Phew! Every time that bird helps, I end up in a massive mess. '''Skully: Oh, and (crash) I almost forgot. Here’s the mangoes I borrowed yesterday. Kion: (sighed) You’re welcome. Were they good? Skully: Oh yeah, and the carnival was definitely fun. Kion: Yeah thought so-- (mangoes fall on him) Ugh! Not again! Skully: That some bookend you got there. Kion: I know. It's a...It's a wonderful bookend. It's a beautiful bunny bookend. It's- it's... Skully: Well, it's all by itself, lion boy. You oughta have two of them or you can't get your stuff standing up. Kion: Oh, I know. I've looked everywhere for it's mate. (after a long silence) Ugh! You’re right, Skully. Without the other bookend, this one's useless. I might as well (sniffs) get rid of it. (The scene changes) Goodbye, old bunny. I wish I could find your mate. (dumps the junk and leaves) Cheezi: What do you wanna do today? Chungu: I don't know. What do you wanna do today? Cheezi: I don't know. What do you wanna do today? Chungu: I don't know. What do you wanna do today? Cheezi: I don't know. What do you wanna do today? (Cheezi and Chungu both gasp when they look at the dump.) Chungu: Oooh! Look at this stuff. Cheezi: Hey, Chungy, check this out! Snow shoes. Chungu: Oh wow. (gasp) What a cute fluffy bunny. Cheezi: '''And we don't have to feed it. (The scene changes.) '''Stealthy: There. Camoflauge: All done. Cheezi: Hi Stealthy. Chungu: Hi Camoflauge. Both: Do you think it will snow soon? Stealthy: Snow? (chuckling) It's the beginning of Summer, you two. Cheezi: Aw. We wanna try our new snow shoes out. Camoflauge: Oh, but those are tennis rackets. Chungu: They are? Cheezi: Aw, but we don't a tennis ball. (Stealthy running into Disappearance Island and came out with a tennis ball) Both: Oh boy! Chungu: Trade ya my bunny for ball. Camoflauge: We be glad to Chungy. But we don't know what to do with this. Stealthy: Wait. Since, bunnies hop we might as well give to Bunga as a hopping gift. Camoflauge: Good idea. (scene changes) Bunga: (gasped) Why thank you you guys. It looks perfect... What is it? Stealthy: It's a bookend. Camoflauge: When you have two of them they hold things up. Bunga: She looks lonely. (short silence) I know. Since she's all alone we'll hold her up. (3 minutes later) Bye Stealthy, Bye Camoflauge, and thank you! Oh Kion, come and check out my new Honey-Bunny. Kion: What's a Honey-Bunny? (gasped) That's a bunny bookend?! Bunga, Bunga I've gotta have it! I trade ya for it. Uh, let's see grubs, day off-- honey yes. You can a jar of the most sweet tasting honey. Bunga: No. Why, this is a gift that I've already just got. I'm not gonna give it away. Kion: Two jars. (Bunga's tummy rumbling) Bunga: I mustn't. Kion: Three jars. Four. Five. Six. Seven. Eight! (Bunga moaning in choosing until he agreed) Kion: Wonderful. I'll be right back. (zooming to Pride Rock) One, two, three, four, five, six, seven-- Oh no, I don't have eight. Category:Transcripts Category:Season 22 transcripts